Meeting the Doctor
by FleetFlight
Summary: so pretty much, my OC meets the famous 10th Doctor and runs off with him on his crazy adventures. No i dont own doctor who, wish i did though.


**Meeting The Doctor**

**Chapter 1**

**It all started with the blue box. I was running away, from what exactly, I don't remember. All I know is that it was dangerous. I'm running, dodging trees and stones, glancing behind me when WHACK. I run into something. **

"**Um, ow?" I got to my feet, rubbing my rear end to gaze at what I just smacked into. It was a blue police box, the ones used in London god knows how many years ago.**

"**The heck? What's this old thing doing in the middle of the woods?"**

"**Why is there a teenager in the middle of the woods?"**

**I spun around, whipping out my fist on instinct, feeling it collide with a human face. A man in his twenties sprawled in the dirt, holding a hand to his cheek. He blinked at me as though shocked. **

"**Hey! What was that for?" I blinked, shocked as well before hurriedly crossing my arms in front of my chest, giving the man a somewhat mad look.**

"**Maybe you should get in someone's line of sight before speaking so you don't scare the crap out of them!" The man held up his hands for a moment as if surrendering before getting up and brushing his coat off.**

"**You never answered my question. What's a young kid like yourself doing out here? Thought you teenagers didn't like the outdoors." I gave a snort.**

"**Most don't, and that's cause their lazy idiots. Now, what are YOU doing out here, and I'm guessing the box is yours?" The man gave a smile.**

"**You know, just enjoying the scenery and yes! The TARDIS is mine." I gave the universal look of confusion.**

"**TARDIS? Mind spelling out what it means?" The man smiled as if glad to explain.**

"**Sure! TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He gave a patient smile, as if betting I didn't understand, as if I was an idiot. Well I wasn't quite so stupid.**

"**So you're saying it's a time machine." He blinked giving a surprised look.**

"**That's exactly it! Your smarter then you look." I gave the man a scowl.**

"**Are you implying I'm stupid?" The man raised his hands, hurriedly trying to take back what he said.**

"**No no no! Not at all! I'm just saying because no one else caught on, I had to explain it to them!" I shifted my weight onto one leg.**

"**Ok, so say I believed you. What exactly would that make you? If that's YOUR time machine, what exactly ARE you?"**

**The man smiled as if in a cheery mood, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.**

"**I'm a Time Lord!" I arced a brow.**

"**That alien?"**

"**Yep!"**

"**OK then, good to know." He gave a cheery smile and walked up to the TARDIS and unlocked it with a small silver key, going in. I shifted my weight to my other leg and he popped his head back out.**

"**Oi, you comin'?" I arced my eyebrows, surprised.**

"**Eh… no thank you. Maybe next time?" He just gave a shrug, popping his head back in and shut the door. I took a few steps back as the TARDIS made a weird swishing and whirring noise. The TARDIS faded from sight and I gave a sniff, wrinkling my nose the slightest at the smell.**

"**Huh, leaves a metallic, sulfury smell when it disappears. Weird…" I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets, turning on my heels and walked away. Hardly half an hour later I was back at my own home. Not really a home, more like a livable cave. I plopped myself in a chair, cheek resting on the back of my hand as I thought about what had happened. That man was weird, but at least he was polite and cheery. I frowned. He was all dressed up, like he was going somewhere important. I glanced at my own clothes. Dust brown overalls that cover a rusty orange t-shirt, hidden by a brown leather jacket. Steel toed boots and fingerless gloves added to the look. I blew my hair out of my face. It was long overdue for a cut. Being long and black like coals, my hair has never been cut properly and was burned over the years, so it was mismatched, though showed of my neon orange eyes. I tapped my foot on the ground while I thought.**

"**He was possibly the WEIRDEST man I have ever met." I couldn't help but smile.**

"**I like weird."**


End file.
